new_storm_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Helping Hands (Artists etc)
Derpy squiddles'' DA - [https://www.deviantart.com/derpy-squiddles Here]'' She has been a friend of mine since highschool and has honestly kept me alive for years. She is my best friend. Art that is hers is the 1st design of Lyra from Resolve For Revenge and almost all the characters for a currently unreleased series. She's also an artist of noticeable skills! Keep struttin' it! Azhar Chaudry College Check Draco Jets Hanger. He has contributed several dozen ideas, as well as being the co-creator of Dragon Ball REX. I'll take a leaf outta his book and be blunt, this mang has been one of the reasons why I haven't ended it. E' 15/08/2017 No not the meme. This is a young lady who I deeply connected with in my early days on discord. Though our first few interactions were misguided, the two of us were mutually very supportive of one another. At some points, we were so in sync that we'd feel the pain of the other. Which I have to be honest was weird as shit, but somewhat comforting knowing someone was with me in a sense. Oh and this one time I stopped her insomnia, which was the best feeling. ''DiceTundra ''20/09/2017 (DA) This young man was one of the first people I connected with upon first. A digital artist with a unconventional but all the more interesting style. He's as awkward as he is nice, which is to say very much so. He is also a man I've taught some confidence and flirting skills to as well. ''Seamego 09/10/2017 (seamego#4709) This right here is a lovely man. We were originally just 2 lonely hearts looking to lessen each other's pain. We shared laughs, flirty remarks and lewds. We lessened our stings of a lonely world, that we both lived in. It is one of the less maintained friendships, but certainly one I still hold dear. Katsuragi Ryuuzaki 14/11/2017 (DA) Hehaha, this man. Though our interactions are brief, he has left a lasting impression. He's a talented self-taught digital artist too! So we get along on that front too, which is always nice to talk to someone who gets you. His art has been an inspiration of mine for quite a while. Definitely Not Dragel 25/11/2017 (DA) Juri is the queen. No exceptions. Dragel has been an interesting friend, his art style is completely unique to himself and he's got a very odd charm about him too. Maybe it's the fact that I could relate to him very well at one point in my loneliness of not having a love. Or maybe I just resonated well with his bluntness. Whatever it is, I like the guy! Scream on o' philosopher of nothingness! MikublazeTK 03/12/2017 (DA) "i just want to drown in spaghett" Also pastel colours, pastel gore and OW MY EYES. You fool! That's activated my stand! The Sinner! Nefertari 08/12/2017 Solid gal pal. Sass is on point and so is her compassion. She's a all round great person is all I can really say! Especially since I can talk openly lewd hehe. Hhh...I'm noticing I seem to accumulate a lot more German friends than any other nationality...strange. Green Tea / Greeny 11/12/2017 (Twitteroo) Lewd, kinda crude nearly matched mine too! Well...he can match me now. A few months ago though, his weirdest lewds would be my normal. Oh and he's super supportive as well! It's a real relief to be able to talk to someone so openly n lewdly~ Oh! And he's got his own art / comics going on too! Another artist, hehe. SaltyVodka 16/12/2017 (DA) DIO's No.1 servant is here! With him he brings skilled art and immense JJBA love! A fusion of his characters is in Genesis Aurora Station's containment, Wyjavidar! I recommend his DA to see good art that'll inspire. Especially considering the art of his favourite vampire. MustachioMan 26/01/2018 The most supportive boi. Full of memes, love and probably a second layer of memes too! He has been a vital part in helping my servers folks to calm down on many an occasion, more than I'd like to admit. Mustachio is best boi club. Marionette 01/04/2018 (DA) Mari is someone I met through one of my ex girlfriends. The two of us quickly became friends and became close, akin to being sisters! Though I wasn't exactly comfortable with someone becoming that attached that quickly, I already had my yandere girlfriend at the time. (Then I made the dumbass mistake of telling said yandere gf I was uncomfortable ''OH BOY!'' Needless to say, this event exposed some darker truths about my ex. Looking back, I should've seen my ex for what she was then: beyond yandere.) Thankfully, Mari is still close with me to this day and after learning what she did...it's no wonder she clung to me so quickly. Marxhog 28/05/2018 (''[https://www.deviantart.com/marxhog '''DA]) This man is a lewd artist and by fuck, he is good at it. If I need to vent, he's there for me. If I need a shoulder to cry on, he's there. I need a version of myself drawn with the super crown, guess who! Iiiit's Marx! Seriously man, I appreciate you. ''HardHertz 28/05/2018 (DA) A lovely German lass who for a short while was part of my harem that I'm not sure how I got. It was half serious half not and Soundwave over here was on the not serious side. She's a hardworking gal and great artist, who does have commissions open~ I suggest checking her out as she's a very skilled artist. Jennacide 29/07/2018 (DAS) Introduced to me by Marionette. This girl jusst mmmm yess. Demon or Demonic; Check. Lewd / Capacity to be lewd; Check. Reactive not Active; Check. Da goods; Checc. Seriously, this woman has almost the exact same tastes n everything as me it's scary and liberating! Even down to the same childhood love of dinosaurs and dinosaurs we pretended to be like the idiots we were! Oh fuck I'm catching the feels...I better go and get the mental imaging stuff. Ricci 30/07/2018 Ah ricci, truly a lovely person to ea-- meet. Ricci has been quite the help in being an another person who I can openly talk to...and flirt with extensively~! Sorry Ricci it's only because you're cute when you get flustered~ ;D Gastrodon is best boi though.